Owlman Unlimited (Continued)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A possible continuation of my original one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I wasn't too sure how it would turn out. Basically, Jaune becomes the Owlman. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we are folks! The big story here in full detail from what was described in my previous story! I hope you guys like it, because it took me quite some time to finish the chapter, and I wasn't quite sure it flowed correctly or not.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Justice League Unlimited!***_

* * *

"Owlman Unlimited." = Normal Speech

 _'Owlman Unlimited.' = Thoughts_

 **"Owlman Unlimited." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks and a New World!_**

* * *

 ** _Jaune's POV._**

THOSE LOUSY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, LOATHSOME LITTLE PUNKS! WHO ARE THEY TO CALL ME ALL OF THOSE HURTFUL THINGS?!

Okay, Jauney-Boy, you've gotta calm down! At least to the point where you're not blindly lashing out in a fit of rage. Then at least I won't be having as many run-ins with Grimm as I've been having. I tend to forget that those things are drawn to negativity and are a lot more active and dangerous at dusk and the night time hours.

Oh, wait, you guys probably don't know what's going on, do you? Well, it all began with a joint mission gone wrong for my old team and our sister team, RWBY.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

RWBY and JNPR were panting hard as they all caught their breath. They'd just finished fighting off all of the Grimm that had infested this small farming village and destroyed all of their spawning pools. With the threat neutralized and having caught their second wind, both teams put away their weapons and surveyed the perimeter.

The smell of death and decay was prominent in the air and fading Grimm corpses littered the area. The village itself suffered some minor damage, but it would all be easy to repair.

"Looks like we've solved this village's Grimm problem." Weiss said.

"For now." Jaune added.

"Of course. For now." Weiss said in agreement.

The two teams looked at each other for a few seconds before Jaune started to laugh. It would seem as though his laughter was contagious, as the rest of his team and RWBY began to laugh at the situation as well. But in some cases, it was for a different reason.

"I was wrong about you being a weakling, Vomit-Boy!" Yang said.

Jaune just chuckled before replying with "I acted foolishly as well."

"No hard feelings, Arc. And when we get back to Vale, the drinks are on me!" Weiss declared.

But the little celebration was cut short by the sound of dark and evil laughter. Both teams immediately tensed and drew their weapons, thinking that it must be Roman Torchwick and his goons again, but they were wrong… dead wrong. Coming out of the shadows was a small army of different Faunus, all wearing Grimm masks and armed to the teeth. Chameleons, lemurs and rams made up the bulk, with crocodiles and elephants, OH MY!

"Too bad for you, human filth," said a bull Faunus with a katana blade. "But I'm afraid that this village will be your final resting place. For we are the ones who shall send you all to burn in hell!"

Our team of protagonists looked alarmed and slightly fearful of what they were seeing. It was the one enemy that no one, full fledged Hunter or not, would never want to run into! Especially in such large numbers such as these!

"White Fang…!" gasped Blake.

* * *

 _ ***End Flashback…***_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

We fought and we fought for what felt like years, but in reality, was only a few hours. But with our already exhausted Aura reserves and low ammunition, those hours did indeed feel like years. Those members of the White Fang that we fought on that day were far more skilled than the ones working for Roman Torchwick.

Long story short, we all got our butts handed to us, even though we managed to eventually drive them away. But not without heavy casualties.

Ruby and Nora were badly injured in the fight and had lost consciousness due to their wounds. After calling for an emergency evac, me and the others pumped as much of our remaining Aura into the two in an attempt to keep them alive. It was only a minute later that a Bullhead arrived on the scene with a medical team at the ready. We quickly loaded up Nora and Ruby and took off for Beacon, hoping and praying with everything we had that our friends would live after this.

During the whole ride back, I didn't let go of either of their hands.

We managed to get back to Beacon without any further incident, but it's what happened after Ruby and Nora were carted off to the infirmary that finally made me snap.

* * *

 _ **Flashback… Again…**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

The medics were quick to arrive at the landing strip, having brought a couple of gurneys to load up Ruby and Nora for easier transport. Ozpin and Glynda were also on the scene, needing to be there to hear the report from the rest of RWBY and JNPR so they could better understand what went wrong. Because from the look of things, these students have definitely been through hell and back.

"What happened on that mission? Surely a few Grimm couldn't have caused all of this." Ozpin asked.

"Sir, we exterminated the Grimm, but afterwards we were ambushed by the White Fang. There were too many off them, each stronger than the ones working for Roman! The one leading them was a Bull Faunus with a red Katana blade for a weapon. We managed to defeat most of them and drive them off, but Ruby and Nora were badly injured in the fight when they tried to take on the leader. We pumped all of our remaining Aura into them to try and help them survive, and that's the full report." Jaune explained.

He looked down at the ground, shame and worry for his friends etched on to his face.

"It's my fault this happened… I was caught off guard by the White Fang's arrival and made a lot of reckless judgement calls. I accept whatever punishment you deem fit for my actions."

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ozpin looking understanding about what had happened. Most likely, he's been through a similar experience in his own youth.

"There's no need for apologies, mister Arc. And I certainly won't be punishing a student for something outside of their control happening on a mission. Ambushes like these happen all the time on missions, since the White Fang became like this, so if anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have foreseen something like this happening and should have responded in kind by sending two of the more experienced teams." Ozpin said.

"Get some rest, everyone. We'll be sure to alert you to any changes in miss Rose and miss Valkyrie's conditions." Glynda instructed.

The two teams would have tried to argue with her, but their fatigue was too great. So they, begrudgingly, headed back to their dorms to get some rest. But as they left, Jaune could see the others glaring at him with so much hate, it's a wonder that whole hordes of Grimm didn't come stampeding to the source of this negativity.

 _'Oh, I am far too tired for this shit…!'_ Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Second Flashback Over**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

I'd rather not go into detail about what was said and done when we got back to the dorms, so I'll just focus on trying to think of where to go from here. Home isn't an option. I can't go back there as a failure! It'll just bring shame and dishonor to my family! Another huntsman academy is no option either. It won't be as simple as forging new transcripts and hoping they'll get me through their security measures.

And I can't just live out in the wilds either. I'm nowhere near strong enough to handle the huge hordes of Grimm that inhabit these lands. Not to mention the lack of big game and fresh water. It's like a one-sided fight for survival!

Now, as I walk through the deepest reaches of the Emerald Forest, I just can't help but think about this betrayal. When I passed initiation and was put on Team JNPR, I thought that my team and team RWBY were his friends! People that I could count on, even in the toughest of times! That they would NEVER betray my trust like this!

But boy, was I wrong!

I sighed as I stopped to get a drink of water from the nearby lake. It was connected to a flowing river and waterfall, so at least I don't have to worry about the water's purity. As I knelt down to get a drink, I heard something fluttering about in the trees. Popping up to my feet, I half expected it to be something along the lines of a Grimm, but was surprised to see a regular owl perched on a nearby branch.

It was a Great Horned Owl, a very large and endangered raptor here in these parts of Remnant. Mainly because Dust miners have begun mining for Dust crystals in these majestic creatures' natural habitats. It's killing their food supply, polluting their water, destroying their homes and generally mucking things up.

It's one of the many reasons why I never decided to use anything that utilizes Dust for a weapon. Bad idea, considering my ability with Crocea Mors is abysmal at best. Nonexistent at worst.

But that's beside the point.

I don't know how long the bird and I stared into each other's eyes, but it seemed like hours. After some time more, the owl flew away. With the bird gone, I sighed and stared up into the starry night sky. I always felt more at peace, imagining that there are other worlds out there that we have yet to visit.

And it's really not all that farfetch'd if you think about it. I mean, we have yet to find a means of space travel, so who says there's no chance of dimensional travel?

"I wish that I could be free of my misery… free of all of my troubles just like that owl I saw just now." I thought aloud.

But as I stood up to continue my journey into the unknown, I was suddenly blinded by an enormous flash of inverted light. I say, and know, that it's inverted light because it was black with a white outline rather than the other way around.

Followed by this light there was pain. INTENSE pain! Far more intense than any other pain I've ever felt before! And when I awoke, I was laying in a medical bed and greeted by the face of a girl with bluish-purple hair, ahsen gray skin and purple eyes as well as a red gemstone in her forehead.

I managed to sit up, but winced as I felt a flash of pain in my abdominal area. Looking down, I saw that my upper body was wrapped up in medical bandages. Strange how my Aura hasn't healed any of this damage yet.

"Hey, are you okay? That was some serious damage you took in your earlier fight!" the girl said.

I looked at her tiredly, but managed to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 _'Fight…?'_ I thought. _'What fight?'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

 _ **So, there it is. After reading this chapter of the story and my story JLU: CHRONICLES OF AN ARC SPIDER, witch story do you all like more and want me to continue more? Depending on the answers in the reviews, we'll see which story is continued with a longer chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm disappointed. The first chapter of this story has only gotten three reviews. How am I supposed to write decent chapters if no one tells me how I did? Well, hopefully this chapter will bring about more reviews than the last one.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Justice League Unlimited!***_

* * *

 _ **A Dark Owl Takes Flight Part 1!**_

* * *

Jaune was deeply confused by what this girl had just told him. He got injured by fighting someone? Or was it something else? Either way, he can tell by looking into her eyes that this girl isn't going to hurt him. He just wished that he knew what happened.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Well, my name is Raven, to answer the first question. The second one will take a little longer to explain." The girl, Raven, replied.

"I have time." Jaune said.

Raven took a deep breath in order to collect her thoughts. She knows that this is definitely going to take a little more talking than she'd like in order to explain. Still, this guy… this civilian… had just fought off a small group of Thanagarian soldiers like it was almost nothing! He deserves to know the truth about what's going on.

"Well, I guess I'll start with, I assume to be, when you first got here. You see, the Earth is under invasion by a group of warmongering birdman aliens known as Thanagarians. And I just happened to witness when you first got to this place and fought off several of them." Raven began to explain. "I was cornered by a small group of these Thanagarians, when you showed up in a flash of light…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback Begin…**_

* * *

 _ **Raven and the three Thanagarians that were chasing her were now very confused. One minute, it's a fight to the death, next thing a human boy just appears in a flash of light? And from the looks of him, he's already been through Hell and back. Raven's seen that kind of damage done to war veterans and even more experienced superheroes and heroines, but never a civilian.**_

 _ **One of the Thanagarians, an average height male with a battle axe, was the first to snap out of his confusion. He stepped up to the human, and began speaking in an accent similar to Earth's Australians.**_

" _ **Hey now, what do ya think you're doin' here, mate?" he asked.**_

" _ **What's with the accent?" Raven couldn't help but ask.**_

" _ **Oh, that's an easy one. I grew up on Space Aus. It's me home planet." he replied.**_

" _ **Wait, hold on, you're from Australia?!" gasped Raven.**_

" _ **SPACE Australia. Or, more specifically, Space Brisbane. Go Space Broncos!" he corrected, cheering for his favorite sports team.**_

 _ **Raven was flabbergasted. It seems like Earth culture isn't just limited to Earth itself, if this guy is anything to go by. And, honestly, it scared the dickens out of her just thinking about such a thing.**_

" _ **So… it's like… Australia…"**_

" _ **In space. Gotta be careful, though. A Space Dingo will eat your Space Baby! Like me sista." he said as he started to mourn. "Poor Sheila…"**_

" _ **Can we just get on with it?!" demanded a larger Thanagarian.**_

" _ **Oh, right, sorry 'bout that. Now, human, you better identify yourself, or we'll be forced to kill you!"**_

 _ **The mystery blonde didn't say anything. He just looked up with foggy blue eyes and stared at them blankly. And to be honest, it kinda creeped the Thanagarians out. That is until all hell broke loose.**_

 _ **The mysterious blonde boy rushed the Thanagarians and began to beat the ever-living crap outta them! His street brawling style made his attacks far too unpredictable, and their Nth Metal weapons seemed to be ineffectual against his own body. It's like it has some kind of built-in shield that's repelling their attacks!**_

 _ **Although he got a few deep gashes, they didn't bleed as much as they should have, and began to heal at an alarming rate.**_

 _ **By the time the fight was over, the three Thanagarians were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Bruises and black eyes on all of them. Although, the Space Australian's wings were twitching a bit, and I don't think the midget of the group's right leg is supposed to bend that way.**_

 _ **Long story short: they got riggity wrecked!**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

* * *

"After the fight was over, you just passed out on the ground. So I brought you to this abandoned bookstore to help heal your injuries." Raven said as she finished explaining.

Jaune nodded as he took in all of this information. He's never fought with that kind of ferocity and strength before. Sure, he did that when fighting those Grimm on that mission along with the White Fang, but he never thought he could do something like that to alien bird people.

"Well, thanks for the update, Rae. I'm Jaune, by the way, and I think it's time we sent those bird people packing!" Jaune declared.

He got up and put on a ragged cloak to cover the upper half of his body, and came to realize something. He and Raven are gonna need backup if they're going to stop these guys. So, if Raven has superpowers here, then maybe there are others who have them as well.

"Hey, are there any other heroes who can give us a hand here?" Jaune asked.

Raven smiled. FINALLY, someone who's on the Earth's side in this whole mess!

"I can teleport us to where the best group of heroes is being held right now. Just grab onto my shoulder, and don't let go." Raven replied.

Jaune did just that, and was surprised to see her eyes begin glowing with the same inverted light he saw back on Remnant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven.

Without so much as a word of warning, the two were turned into a literal raven made out of inverted light. The raven screeched and began to fly up into the sky. Its destination? The prison ship where some very specific heroes are being held captive.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

Six members of the Justice League, some of Earth's greatest heroes, had been defeated. They had been betrayed by Hawkgirl, one of their own. Trapped in a sphere of red sun radiation lay Superman, the Man of Steel. In another cell, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, was bound to a pole by her own indestructible lasso.

Near her cell was the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, pinned to the ground by gravity generators. Across from him lay the Martian Manhunter, the last son of Mars, held by metals that he could not phase through. At the end of the hall were the cells of Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, and Green Lantern. The Lantern had been stripped of his power ring, and was thus helpless. Batman was simply not seen as a threat, but they did make sure to keep his utility belt out of arm's reach. A sense of defeat hung in the air, along with silence.

But that silence was broken by the sound of shouting, cursing and gunfire. The Leaguers tried to see what was going on, when the door to the cell chamber exploded. A bruised and broken Thanagarian fell to the ground a few seconds later. Inside the chamber strode Jaune and Raven. They looked around at the brightly-clad people before them.

Jaune took a deep breath and exhaled as he felt the odd need to make this quip.

"Oh, yeah! Now THAT'S what happens when you mix C4 with a bean burrito!" he exclaimed. "Now, be honest, I'm not the only one who thought that explosion was awesome, right?"

"I'll admit, the use of explosives was both appropriate and highly entertaining." Raven replied.

It wasn't a TOTAL lie. While she did think that the explosion was a bit too flashy, she couldn't help but feel that those Thanagarians deserved to get blown up. That's when Jaune turned serious again.

"So, who are you guys? Are you the good guys, because I don't want to find out that me and Raven have been fighting the wrong people."

"We're the Justice League. We fight to protect the Earth, and the people who live here." said Superman as he explained things.

Jaune tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would any group of heroes call themselves the Justice League? It just didn't sound right to him.

"Justice League? Seriously? Nobody thought that name was a little corny?"

Flash tried to raise his head, but the gravity was too strong.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks so." Flash managed to say.

Jaune stopped in front of Wonder Woman's cell, and his eyes narrowed. He never did like the mistreatment of women, and this was a clear example of such. Being raised in a family with seven sisters caused one to become quite chivalrous, and he didn't like the idea of ANY WOMAN going through something like this. He punched the controls to the cell, and the force field lowered.

"Raven, start freeing her. I'll get the others." Jaune instructed.

Raven nodded and began to untie the lasso holding Wonder Woman at bay, while Jaune tried to find a way to free Superman and the others. He used up all of the explosives that he'd taken from the Thanagarians, so he didn't have much to use.

"Hey, do you guys know where I might be able to find a lockpick?" Jaune asked. "It doesn't need to be anything fancy. A hairpin or a paperclip will do perfectly."

"My utility belt is over on that shelf over there." Batman said, gesturing to a shelf on a nearby wall. "Check the third pouch from the left, and it should have something that will help."

Jaune walked over to the belt, wasting no time. And rather than just searching through the pockets all willy nilly, he put the belt on so he could find the right one. He checked the pouch Batman was talking about and was pleasantly surprised to find a high tech lockpick ready for use.

He quickly ran over to Batman's cell and started to pick the lock. It didn't take long at all, as the door was soon opened. Jaune put the gadget away and gave Batman back his belt before speaking his mind.

"PLEASE tell me there are MORE heroes like you guys in this world."

"Lots." was Batman's simple reply.

Meanwhile, Raven had just finished untying Wonder Woman, who had slid out of her lasso and attached it to her hip.

"Thanks for the help." she said. "Who are you and your friend over there?"

"I'm Raven, and the guy helping the guy in the bat costume is Jaune. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman smiled at the hidden fangirl attitude of the young girl. While it's nice to meet a fan, she certainly wished it could have been under less stressful circumstances. Any further conversation was halted by the appearance of a dozen Thanagarian guards rushing through the remains of the door.

"You guys get your friends out of their cells! We'll hold them off!" exclaimed Jaune as he and Raven rushed towards the guards.

The two of them began punching, kicking and blasting their way through, leaving unconscious and broken bird-men behind them. As Jaune dealt with the first wave, Raven kept another group of guards busy while Wonder Woman and Batman helped each of their fellow Leaguers escape their cells. It was here that Jaune noticed that these people, like Raven, definitely had superpowers. Well, four of them did.

And it made him feel almost like he was roleplaying one of his favorite X-Ray and Vav comics back home.

Wonder Woman could fly and had super strength, the Flash had incredible speed, Superman had all that and could shoot lasers out of his eyes, and the Martian could become intangible, in addition to super strength. Batman and Green Lantern, who had no powers, were still more than effective. Especially since Batman was throwing bat shaped throwing stars from his utility belt, giving him greater long range power.

In short order, the already unfair fight became a beat-down. The few remaining Thanagarians were quickly subdued by the heroes. However, they were surprised by another group of guards attacking from behind. Wonder Woman was able to deflect the energy blasts coming from the guards' spears, but Jaune noticed a particularly rotund hawk-man carrying a very large cannon. Rather than risk one of his new-found allies getting hurt, he jumped in front of the Amazon and charged.

He easily knocked the Thanagarian out with a single punch and caused him to drop the cannon he'd been using to fight. Good thing, too, because it went off upon impact and blasted the wall. A massive hole was blown through the ship. The city could be seen below.

"Anyone who can fly, grab someone who can't!"

Superman flew through first, carrying Batman; he was followed by the Manhunter, who was carrying Green Lantern. Wonder Woman was the last out, carrying Flash. Before she got too far, she turned back to Jaune.

"What about you?" she cried.

Raven grinned and picked Jaune up using her inverted light magic. Wordlessly, they flew out of the ship with Wonder Woman and Flash close behind. Flash looked up at the princess holding him.

"You know, it's possible, and I could be wrong here, but it's possible that those two are on our side."

* * *

 _ ***On The Streets Of Metropolis…***_

* * *

The Justice League, Raven and Jaune had managed to evade the Thanagarians, and had found shelter in a clothing store. Still needing to take his anger out on something, Jaune removed his cloak and picked up a discarded baseball bat before he walked outside to bash some skulls. As the League caught its breath, Green Lantern turned to Superman.

"That x-ray vision working again?"

Superman looked at a wall.

"Just enough to see every Thanagarian within a two-block radius is knocked out cold."

Flash gave a low whistle.

"Now I know what he meant by 'crack some skulls'." Flash commented.

Superman turned to Diana and the Martian, J'onn J'onzz.

"Did either of you get anything from that guy? Is he really here to help us?" he asked.

J'onn shook his head.

"I did not enter his mind, but I sensed no ill will towards us; only mild irritation." he reported.

Green Lantern looked at the Martian.

"Why would he be annoyed with us?" Green Lantern asked.

Flash gave a small smile.

"Maybe because the guys who always save the day needed saving?" he said in a joking manner.

The rest of the League rolled their eyes, while Diana shook her head. One of the many gifts given to her by the gods was the ability to read emotion.

"I sensed anger, pain and despair; whatever happened to him was terrible, and it nearly broke him." she said, feeling depressed just talking about it.

"I sensed those same emotions. I didn't get a good read on him, but I do know that he's hurting inside and in no mood for any sort of nonsense." Raven added.

Flash looked down, a little ashamed of himself for making jokes at the expense of someone in pain. Everyone else paused, lost in their own thoughts. A few moments passed before Jaune walked back in. The bat he was using for a weapon was broken clean in half, and I swear there are blood stains on it.

"That should take care of any trouble for a while. What's next?" he asked.

J'onn spoke up. "The whole city will be covered by now."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home." Flash quipped.

The others looked at him like he had said something stupid. Oh wait, he did.

"Trust me," Jaune said darkly, "we're never that lucky."

"A little optimism can't hurt at a time like this!"

Before the blonde could reply, a booming voice could be heard from outside.

 _ **"THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS AND VIOLATORS OF OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY, AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM… WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED."**_

Raven glanced at Flash. "Optimism, huh?"

The fastest man alive slumped. "Something like that, yeah."

Batman spoke, his voice laden with authority.

"We're going to have to go underground for the time being. Keep low and rethink our plan of attack."

"How exactly do we hide when the whole city is looking for us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not to mention the fact that your costumes are about as stealthy as a meeting with the Achieve Men." Jaune quipped.

The League and Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Seriously? No Achieve Men in this world?" The teen huntsmab slapped his forehead. "Great, just great."

"He is right." J'onn said, drawing the others' attention away from their new ally as he held the sleeve of a nearby coat. "They're looking for our costumes. But without them, we are ordinary citizens."

As he spoke, the Martian shapeshifted into a human man in a brown trench coat.

"Whoa, wait a second!" The Flash exclaimed. "What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, and I can trust Raven well enough, but what about him?"

The speedster jerked his thumb in Jaune's direction. The boy narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"True. You definitely can't trust one of the guys who pulled your sorry butts out of a prison ship. That would be stupid." He snarled the last few words, his patience already at its limit considering he would rather be dead than dealing with a group of incompetent, brightly-costumed heroes and saving an Earth that he was completely unfamiliar with.

"Whoa, little hostility there!" Flash reacted, lifting his hands in a passive motion and taking a step back.

"Look, I didn't ask to be here," Jaune said in a cold voice. "I didn't ask to play the damn hero, especially after the hell that I went through. I'll help you take your world back, since saving people is already a damn hobby of mine. But after that..."

The blonde boy trailed off, letting the others decipher his intentions with their own imaginations.

"And as for this secret identity dilemma… I'm Jaune Arc." he said, a notable lack of emotion in his voice.

Some of the Justice League just looked down in slight depression at the feeling of worthlessness as they realized they had to be saved by a couple of kids.

"The fact that we had to be saved by these kids just shows how much we've lost our touch." John said.

"I'm eighteen, tough guy. And I've been training to fight against man eating monsters since I was eight." Jaune growled.

That drew some serious stunned silence from everyone.

"Since you were eight?" Superman questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jaune nodded and gestured to the various scars that littered his upper body. The ones he'd gotten before he learned how to use his Aura to heal any wound.

"Where I come from, my world is infested with black creatures that wear bone armor and consume human beings. Warriors called Hunters and Huntresses are trained from a young age to fight off these creatures and keep the peace in our world. I was training to be one of these hunters since I was just an eight year old boy. That's the long and short of it."

"And you've been training to do this for ten years?" Diana asked.

Jaune frowned at the constant questions.

"Look, how about we go over my history after we sneak out of the city that is currently occupied by birdman aliens."

Batman nodded in agreement before stepping forward and removing his cowl, revealing black hair and piercing eyes. Jaune paused, recognizing the look in those eyes. They reflected the pain that he himself now felt. The pain of losing everything you've ever held close to you in an instant.

Maybe they shared something in common after all.

"Bruce Wayne. Flash is Wally West. Superman is Clark Kent. Green Lantern is John Stewart. And you know Raven, Diana and J'onn," the billionaire explained.

Jaune glanced over at Flash and smirked.

"Wally? Really?"

Flash sighed. "Shut up."

A few minutes later, every member of the Justice League, plus Raven, was dressed up as a normal civilian, with Superman wearing a blue business suit and glasses, Diana wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans while tying up her hair in a long ponytail, Green Lantern with a skull cap, brown hoodie and brown pants, Batman wearing a leather jacket along with grey pants and a turtleneck, and Flash going with dark jeans and a brown jacket. Jaune stuck with what he was already wearing, not really having much in terms of clothing.

As for Raven? She just wore a black turtleneck, gray skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers.

They were now standing outside in the alley that they had come through previously, Bruce poking his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"We need to split up. They expect eight of us," John strategized. "Who takes the kids?"

Jaune and Raven gave the powerless Green Lantern a death-glare as Bruce spoke up.

"We need to get to Gotham City. We can regroup at my house there. Try not to draw attention to yourselves."

The dark knight looked over the group.

"I'll take Diana and Jaune. We can pose as a family out on the town."

Bruce then began to walk away, boy from another world and Amazonian princess following his lead. However, the billionaire felt a sudden chill as Jaune walked alongside him, an empty gaze facing forward as the teen spoke in a cool voice.

"I'll pretend we're a family if I have to. But I am not calling you 'dad'."

The Gothamite glanced over at Diana with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head, warning Bruce not to dig any deeper. She could still feel the despair and rage flowing from the young man, so much so that it was almost painful. Then she realized something frightening.

He was fully prepared to turn that pain and fury on the Thanagarians, and he had the power to act on those feelings.

* * *

 _ **Above the Gobi Desert**_

* * *

Onboard the Thanagarian mothership, Shayera Hol, formerly a member of the Justice League under the alias of Hawkgirl, was at a loss for words from what she was seeing on the video screen.

When Hro Talak, Commander of the Thanagarian forces and her soon-to-be husband, had discovered that the League had broken free from their prison ship and caused it to crash in Metropolis, he had been furious. In a rage, he demanded that recovery teams check the security feeds on the ship to find out how they had managed to escape. That was a few hours ago, and Talak had calmed down enough to think out the situation. While a formidable team, the Justice League could not hope to defeat the might of the entire Thanagarian invasion force. They were outgunned, and the Thanagarians knew all their weaknesses, thanks to Shayera's information.

Of course, this was before Talak received the images that were now posted on his screen. Images of a pair of teenagers wielding powers of the mind and magic. Teenagers that managed to break the Justice League out of confinement and fight off a legion of Thanagarian soldiers and taking down an entire prison ship.

Shayera knew all about Raven, but she had no idea who the blonde boy was, or if he was even from this planet, but she knew that he would make the occupation of Earth a little more difficult. The boy was a wildcard; if he was able to shake off energy blasts and lacerations, just how durable IS he? How dangerous was he?

At the moment, Talak was speaking over a video-screen with Paran Dul, a female Thanagarian who was in charge of the construction of the shield generator, the one necessary to protect Earth from Gordanian invasion.

"Be aware that the Justice League has escaped, due to the interference of a pair of strange, superpowered teenagers." Talak warned. "Stand ready for an attack."

"Any attack on this base would be suicide," Dul boasted, completely unconcerned about a possible strike on the Thanagarian forces.

"Keep me informed of your progress. Let nothing delay you," the Thanagarian commander ordered.

"By your command."

The video screen then went blank. However, Shayera was more concerned with a topic mentioned earlier on in the conversation between Talak and Paran.

"Humans as slave labor?" she questioned, having overheard Paran mention using humans to 'lift and carry as well as any animal'. The former Justice League member was concerned.

"Unfortunate, but necessary." Shayera took note of how little remorse her betrothed showed as he said this before he continued, walking over to a nearby console to check up on a few details. "We are on a most unforgiving schedule. We must move as quickly as possible if we want to finish the hyperspace bypass in time."

Shayera's eyes widened. Hyperspace bypass? This wasn't what he told the human race!

"Bypass?" she asked, quickly walking over to look Talak in the eye. "I thought we were creating a force field for Earth!"

"That was simply our cover story."

Shayera paused as dozens of thoughts raced through her head. But the first and foremost was...

"When were you going to tell me this?" she nearly growled. "Did you not think you could trust me?"

A long silence ensued, as both Thanagarian warriors gazed into each other's eyes, neither one willing to back down. In all their time together, Shayera had never felt this angry at Talak, nor this betrayed. What was wrong with him?

"Follow me," he said quietly, snapping Shayera out of her thoughts.

The Thanagarian leader began to walk away, and Shayera began to do as he said.

After about five minutes of walking and an elevator ride later, the two entered the war room of the ship, were Talak brought her over to a large screen used for battle strategy and tactics.

"As you are well aware, the Gordanian homeworld has been protected for decades by an impenetrable defensive line," Talak explained, drawing up an image of the Gordanian home system, with their planet being shown as surrounded by legions of ships and space stations that make a frontal assault a fruitless endeavor.

"But this chain of hyperspace bypasses will allow the full force of our armada to go around their defenses by jumping behind them, which will let us wage a direct assault on the heart of their empire."

Shayera saw what he meant, and it was strategically brilliant to be sure. But there was something else going on here. Something very bad...

"Earth is the last link in the chain. Once we finish it, we can finally attack and annihilate the threat of the Gordanians forever."

The former Hawkgirl was beginning to hear a hint of what sounded like victory in Talak's voice. But that wasn't what was bothering her the most.

"But ripping a hole in hyperspace will destroy this entire planet, and everyone on it!" she protested.

"Unfortunately, yes," Talak said quietly, his voice becoming heavy, revealing how long and how hard he had been fighting this war, and what it will cost him.

Thanagarians normally didn't believe in souls, but Talak still felt that he would face eventual retribution for his actions.

"For Thanagar to live, Earth must die."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **This chapter will be a two parter, so the rest will come next chapter. Mostly because I don't know what costume variant to use for Jaune when he becomes Owlman. If you guys could leave your thoughts on the matter, that would be appreciated. See you all next chapter.**_


End file.
